Éxodo
by Him666yGir
Summary: Imagino que ser desterrado del mundo material al inmaterial es aterrador y doloroso, pero no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo hasta que esto termine... jejeje


**DECLARACION: No tenemos derechos sobre la serie Duelo Xiaolin y sus personajes, este relato no tiene relación alguna con la trama oficial y no obtenemos ningún beneficio por la misma.**

**Guir: Hola a todos, ya ha pasado un tiempo sin que actualice mi fic, que por poderosas circunstancias ajenas a mi aun no podre concluir, pero mientras tanto mí hermana, conocida en este rumbo por el sobrenombre de Guira, y yo les dejamos este breve fic de terror.**

**Guira: Lo hicimos en menos de una hora y no tenemos intención de darle una continuidad, de verdad esperamos que disfruten leyéndolo así como nosotros disfrutamos el escribirlo.**

**Esperamos ansiosos cualquier comentario o sugerencia.**

* * *

ÉXODO

-Escucha con cuidado- Melisa acerco su dulce rostro a la altura de donde él tenía el suyo y susurro como si no deseara ser escuchada ni siquiera por las paredes- **Éxodo es una droga experimental y única** –dijo recalcando cada palabra con lentitud- destruye todo tu cuerpo, como cualquier droga, desde tu sistema nervioso hasta el cardiovascular –a todas esas explicaciones y por estar atado sobre la fría mesa de metal Jack Spicer se estremecía angustiado- y cuando hayamos acabado con esa primera parte pasaremos al verdadero experimento…

-¿por qué yo?- fue todo lo que pudo atinar a preguntar el pobre joven, tratando de mantenerse consiente ante el propio terror de verse convertido en un conejillo de indias.

-porque… tu también eres único en este mundo –sonrió con inocencia- eres joven e inteligente, de hecho eres un muy joven genio, con solo un poquito de tiempo hubieras alcanzado la fama mundial, miles de personas aclamando tu nombre llenos de admiración y envidia. También tienes esa fisonomía tan particular: ese rostro y cabello solo me prueban que no eres cualquier cosita normal… y no olvidemos que a pesar de tus conocimientos y estudios no reniegas la existencia de las ciencias sobrenaturales: la magia, los seres míticos, los criptozoologicos y profesas cierta fe por los rituales "mágicos" y armas extrañas –Melisa hizo una pausa en su discurso, Jack sintió su estomago quemarse con la bilis y esta realizaba el asenso por su tranquea deseosa de salir disparada por su boca. La hermosa mujer llego al centro de la habitación de paredes hechas de espejos- Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO TE ECHARA DE MENOS –grito con un delgado dedo señalando a Jack, como si aquella declaración fuera su mayor victoria sobre cualquier guerra.

-¡eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo demonios sabes que nadie tratara de buscarme?

-aaahum… jejeje –rio, acercándose a la mesa. Su manos cayó sobre la cabeza de Jack y sus dedos se hundieron en el rojizo cabello con dulces caricias- Jack Spicer –su voz volvió a sonar con el tono dulce y susurrante- yo se todo acerca de ti –dijo clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –Melisa se volvió a enderezar y con un movimiento de afirmación de su cabeza los monitores a un lado de la mesa se encendieron. Ella acerco una delgada manguera de látex trasparente con una aguja enorme al final de la misma y la clavo sin contemplaciones en el brazo izquierdo de Jack, justo en el revés del codo, donde se distinguía el azul marino de alguna vena. Él hubiera gritado muy fuerte de no ser por la suave mano que cubría su boca. Mientras ella le colocaba los sensores por el pecho y la cabeza, que lo unirían a varias maquinas para registrar sus signos vitales, Jack miraba la manguera y un líquido violeta que bajaba hacia su brazo.

Un calor reconfortable surgió desde el mimo y en un segundo llego a su cabeza. El mundo se transformo ante sus ojos. La luz y la blancura de la habitación se dividieron en todas las gamas de colores existentes: los conocidos y los aun por conocer. Se sintió tan liguero como una pluma y el viento lo arrastro hasta sacarlo de aquella habitación, llevándolo hasta lo más alto del cielo. Libre. Había logrado escapar de aquella loca que pretendía torturarlo. Desde las alturas, como un ave, miro la tierra que cambiaba constantemente, deshaciendo y rehaciendo todo cuanto le era conocido. Su vista se volvió hacia arriba y como un caballo bien domado el viento lo llevo a otros mundos, vio lo que había en otros sistemas solares y planetas.

En la habitación de espejos la Doctora Melisa Peinberth observaba las reacciones del cuerpo de Jack por la droga y anotaba sus signos vitales que se mostraban en diversas pantallas sobre la tablilla de madera llena de formatos impresos que sostenía entre sus manos.

Jack de repente rio estruendosamente por la ironía del vivir al mismo tiempo que sintió ganas de llorar por el recuerdo de algo que volvió a olvidar. La ira le dio fuerzas inesperadas y superiores a las de cualquier hombre común e incluso de sus enemigos y aliados. El terror mordió cada musculo de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo para que seres invisibles lo golpearan sin descanso. Presencio milagros imposibles hechos realidad y los hechos habituales volverse en cosas inimaginables. La locura se convertía en la razón de aquellas personas acusadas de padecer por sus facultades mentales y mientras la cordura pasaba a desquiciar al resto de las personas que se jactaban de ser sanas y normales.

Melisa llevaba registrado cada acontecer de cada hora de cada día con la exactitud de su propio puño, esperando con una loca ansiedad porque aquel joven corazón se cansara ante la visión de todas esas alucinaciones y se detuviera para descansar. Oraba porque el alma de Jack se desprendiera de su cuerpo arrastrada por alguno de aquellos mundos creados en su febril mente.

Durante la séptima jornada la espera termino. El cuerpo débil e irreconocible de Jack no soporto más las toxinas del Éxodo. En ese último momento de vida, su destrozada mente descubrió toda la maraña de mentiras de los últimos días… no, toda su vida no había sido nada más que una representación teatral. Un engaño desde la cuna. Se le hablaba de grandeza y poder, pero quienes decían todo aquello no eran sus padres, se trataban de rostros desconocidos: empleados, socios y parientes lejanos que trataron de ocupar ese lugar especial y único para sus queridos padres. Cuando creció quiso que la mentira continuara, pero al no haber personas que tuvieran algún interés verdadero por él decidió crearlas. Maquinas perfectas que nunca se alejaban y destinadas a alabar a su creador en toda su gloria.

Creyendo en esa mentira anhelo que el resto de seres que habitaban el mundo se inclinara y presentaran su respeto hacia él. Los robots, sus leales hijos y súbditos, lo ayudarían con la tarea. Todo estaba bien, los planes lucían prefectos hasta que abrió su primer regalo de cumpleaños y conoció a la bruja que se convirtió en su maestra.

La mentira con la que creció, hecha como una solida pared contra la realidad y su exterior, quedo despedaza. La pintura carcomida y los crueles matices de la realidad aparecían pitados por unos monjes, armas de poder divino, monstruos, guerreros enloquecidos y otros que decían ser inmortales milenarios. Sus creaciones, los leales robots, quedaron esparcidos a sus pies, deshechos por todos los golpes recibidos en su nombre.

-Jack –Melisa susurro tan dulce como una madre haría con su recién nacido- ¿Jack estas listo para la primera prueba?

Su conciencia dejo de sumergirse en los recuerdos de toda una vida y se concentro en las palabras de aquella mujer. A través del vidrio vio todo el laboratorio con gente enfundadas en batas blancas y pegados a alguno de los monitores o maquinas que terminaban por llenar el lugar. Ella seguía sonriendo y unas burbujas se elevaron cerca, acariciando su esencia extraída con ayuda de la ciencia y la magia, para ser encerrada en una capsula llena de líquido hirviente y sanguinolento.

-Jack ¿recuerdas como llegaste hasta nosotros?

FIN…


End file.
